Playlists
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Puppyshipping Seto Kaiba Jounouchi Katsuya bunch of one shot things set to music on my ipod may contain a few others like ryou bakura and Mokuba x Akira  OC  idk but read review and sugest songs!


Ok so this is like a play list of shippings mostly Puppy but there might be some others. I have an idea for some songs so yeah!

**PUPPYSHIPPING (T) **

* * *

Never Too Late

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

Jounouchi sat at his desk waiting for the day to end. It was like the world was aimed to hurt him. It was like he wasn't meant to be here. Honda was a jerk. He couldn't help his sexuality but weren't his friends suppose to be there for him? Yugi was sweet about it and Anzu was a little too excited but Honda was insane. Even Duke was cool but we all knew he wasn't straight as most guys.

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

There wasn't time to second guess. The guy he liked was the great Seto Kaiba. No way he'd like a stupid mutt when he could have any girl in the world. And it seemed like he did. The new blonde girl, Akira, was his. She was nice and talked the group now and then but she didn't stay long.

She had to be his girlfriend. She went home in his limo everyday, even the days he didn't show up she still rode the limo home. She was clingy on him and she occasionally mad him give small smiles Jounouchi had only ever seen him give Mokuba.

Jounouchi was rather close to her though too. She seemed to make it her business to get close and know him. She was the one who had told him to come out to his friends. She truly looked hurt when Jou had yelled at her for ruining his friendship. She had comforted him and he allowed it. A piece of him wondered if she knew he liked Kaiba and that was why she made friends.

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Life was worse at home. The constant assault by his father was too much. He was too afraid to go home anymore. He had spent the past couple weeks finding places to sleep. Business garbage bins, boxes, and the park. He had almost stayed with Akira once. She had invited him over cause she could tell something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Jou ran out on her. She had been too kind. She had acted like she truly cared for him as if he was family. It hurt to know this almost stranger could be so blindly kind to a mutt like him.

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

"Jou do you wanna come with me today" Akira asked as she sat down next to him.

"You know I got work" Jou smiled.

"I had Kaiba look it up you have no job" Akira said looking sad.

"Not one on record but I am busy today" Jou said.

"Akira I'm not waiting up" Kaiba frowned at her.

"Can Jou come over." Akira asked sweetly.

"Absolutely not" Kaiba said giving Akira a look as if she had lost her mind. "No animals allowed"

"Kaiba" Jou growled "I'm not a"

"But he's house broken" Akira said quickly pulling Jou down giving an even sweeter look "I promise he wont tear up the place or get loud and I'll feed him too!"

"Gee thanks" Jou mumbled.

"No dogs today" Kaiba said with a sigh.

"You never let me bring home strays" Akira frowned crossing her arm. It was hard to believe he really liked her. He never really let her get her way and she was barely taller then Mokuba, didn't that make things awkward?

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

"Its alright Akira I got places to go" Jou said smiling.

"No its not alright! I want your place to go my place and not someplace dark and scary" Akira said pleading now.

"I'll be okay" Jou said kissing Akiras on the head making Kaiba scowl.

"Pinky promise" Akira said holding out her pinky. Jou hesitated then hooked his with her.

"I promise" He said. He didn't like to lie to her but he had to. He smiled and waved as he hurried off.

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

He lied to her he had a box cutter and a pile of goodbye letters in his bag and now he needed a place to go. Where no one would find him till it was too late.

This world will never beWhat I expectedAnd if I don't belong

Akira watched as Jou ran off. She gave a sigh and slowly walked down the steps. Putting on her hat.

"He promised he'd be fine" Kaiba said Akira turned swiftly looking up at Kaiba in scowl he could not match.

"Ya know" Akira said her voice coming out not so sweet and a little deeper and scratchy "I should find the biggest clever in the kitchen and stick it down your throat"

"You love me too much to do that" Kaiba said looking fearful.

"Not today" she growled. "Sleep with the lights on. Were going to the mall"

Kaiba gulped fallowing her to his limo.

Even if I sayIt'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

"Oh my- pull over" Akira yelled.

"What now" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Look!" Akira growled pointing to a body laying holding paper and bleeding.

"She said pull over" Kaiba yelled to the driver as Akira jumped out of the still moving limo.

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

_Dear Yugi and Yami_

_Sorry bout this. I know your gonna feel bad. Don't go off blaming yourself for not knowing. I didn't want to trouble you with it. You're my best friend and I want you to forget about this and move on. It isn't your fault. I didn't want you involved in all my problems. _

_Bakura and Ryou and Marik _

_Sorry I didn't tell you anything. You probably think you could have helped but I wouldn't have wanted at trouble you. I know you though of me like a brother so I'm sorry. Don't go off killing people cause it wont fix things or make me better_

_Anzu and Mai_

_Wow You two are the strongest and craziest women I know. People rely on you more then you know so I hope you can keep everyone's spirits high. Don't miss me too much._

_Duke and Honda_

_Just cause I'm gone doesn't mean you can put your grubby paws all over my sister! I'll miss both of you losers._

_Serenity_

_Sorry sis I wasn't able to be there and now I'm leaving you. I think Akira will take good care of you she's nice and really sweet. I'll miss you more then anything and I'm sorry for this._

_Akira_

_You're crazy. I mean really crazy. You get rides home in Kaiba's limo and still have the time of day for a stupid mutt like me. I don't know you well but I was hoping you could keep an eye on my sister for me. She means a lot to me and I know I can trust ya. Oh and good luck with Kaiba you'll need it to tame that dragon._

_p.s. sorry I lied to you about being okay_

_Mokuba _

_I'm gonna miss kicking your but in video games. Guess you'll be stuck playing someone else. Really gonna miss you. You're just like a little brother to me. Make sure you take good care of your brother too._

_Seto_

_Looks like there's gonna be one less stay mutt around town. Not that you'll really care but I think I'll miss you most. This third rate duelist liked you a lot more then a healthy person should. Love ya asshole. Hope you and Akira and Mokuba live happily_

"Why wouldn't he say something?" Yugi said teary eyed.

"He's independent" Anzu replied looking sad. "Akira why are you pacing around so much."

"I'm mad and waiting for Kaiba to return." Akira replied "He's gonna send Serenity here"

"Why are you mad" Duke frowned. "Shouldn't you be sad"

"I'm mad at Kaiba not Jou" Akira said fingers twitching.

"She on her way and Mokuba removed all the sharp thing from the kitchen." Kaiba said rubbing his neck.

"What about my room?" Akira asked in her scratchy voice.

"Nope" Mokuba said looking red eyed.

"Man I should have been there for him more" Honda wailed. "He told us and I completely flipped and stopped talking to us"

"Its not your fault hum" Mai said "He told me 'bout it and he knew you'd come back around in time. If anything it was his feeling of hopelessness for the guy he liked"

"This is all your fault" Akira yelled in her deathly tone turning on Kaiba, hands still twitching.

"You can't blame me" Kaiba yelled sounding desperately hopeless.

"Yes I can you didn't listen to me" Akira yelled.

"How was I suppose to know you knew what you were doing. I thought you were crazy" Kaiba said in that same hopeless way.

"Because I'm always right" Akira said fist swinging in to his stomach. She then took this advantage to knock him to the floor and punch him in the eye. "I fucking told you something was up with him and you ignored me. I even tried to bring him home with us and you said no dogs allowed."

"Akira" Mokuba yelled

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat you till you listen" Akira yelled

"CAUSE I'M LISTENING NOW" Kaiba yelled tears in his eyes. Akira huffed and stood up. Mokuba hurried over and pulled her away.

"You know he's stubborn" Mokuba said.

"Yeah but he also said one should never reject real love" Akira said wrapping her arms around Mokuba.

"You need air now" Mokuba said pulling her out side.

"If you leave Jou I'll kill you" Akira yelled as she was pulled out.

"Kaiba why is she so mad at you" Anzu asked.

"Its obvious" Mai said "Or didn't Jou tell you his crush"

"You mean Jou likes" Dukes mouth dropped

"And by the sounds of Akira he likes him back" Anzu said.

It's never too late

Jou slowly opened his eyes to a pail ceiling. He had failed even at death. He moved a little feeling one of his hands being held back. He looked to the side to see Kaiba holding it in his sleeping. He looked around to see all his friends there.

"Feeling better" an icy voice asked. Jou turned back to Kaiba this time to notice a black eye.

"That's a shiner! Did you put ice on that? Who hit you?" Jou asked.

"I deserved it" Kaiba said. "Akira got mad at me for being so wit less and cowardly"

"I doubt she'd hit you" Jou said "What did you do"

"Its because of what you did" Kaiba said

"She's mad at me and hit you?" Jou asked

"She's mad at me for what I did to you" Kaiba said. "Oh you also need to know Akira is dating Mokuba not me"

"Oh" Jou said looking down. "And she hit you because?"

"because I said no dogs allowed cause I put you down and brought you to this." Kaiba

Maybe we'll turn it all around'

Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

"Idiot say it" Akira growled from Mokubas arms she took off her hat and threw it at Kaiba. Who blocked with an arm.

"Stay out of it" He hissed. She reached for her shoe when Mokuba grabbed her arm.

"Leave them alone" Mokuba said smiling.

"If he doesn't tell him I will" Bakura whispered holding a sleeping Ryou.

"Its not that easy" Kaiba frowned. Turning to the wall.

"Then tell us why Akira gave you such a shiner" Mai smiled Anzu leaning on her smiling sleepily.

"She beat me up cause this could have been prevented" Kaiba said turning red.

"How" Jou asked.

"You could always show him" Akira said sounding sweet again. Kaiba looked at her then Bakura, Mai and back to Jou. He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips then whispered "I could have prevented it by telling you how much I unhealthily loved you."

Jou blushed slightly.

"Serenity's coming up here. She'll be staying in the mansion" Akira said

"When did I agree to this" Kaiba asked

"When I didn't slit your throat" Akira growled in that evil tone.

"Oh.. Yeah" Kaiba said turning pail.

"You know that is one of the reasons I love you" Mokuba smiled.

"I know" Akira smiled sweetly.

"You'll be staying too" Kaiba smiled "Now get some rest"

"Okay" Jou smiled then pulled Kaiba down next to him. "You rest too"

Kaiba smiled wrapping his arms around Jou.

It's not too late

It's never too late

* * *

Song suggestions are welcome and asked for. Meaning I like to hear Ideas.


End file.
